He Knows Me, He Knows Me Not
by random-gleekV
Summary: Secrets can only be kept for so long. Two AU Famous!Klaine one shots that I wrote. Which one is best?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**So basically I had two ideas for AU Famous!Klaine fics and I couldn't decide which one I liked more. So I wrote both. They're both simliar in a way but different at the same time, through you may think it's repetitiv. (I don't think so). This chapter isn't connected to the second chapter, BTW. I wanna know which one you guys liked better. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled from behind the door as she pounded on it. "Kurt!"

I sighed and opened the door to my best friend and neighbour.

Rachel stood there, phone in hand, looking frantic. She only had a tank-top on, and her hair was a mess meaning whatever it was that is making her stand in my doorway looking like a crazy drug addict is pretty important.

"Have you heard the news?" she asked loudly. Her eyes were wide.

"What news?" I asked, starting to get a bit scared now.

"Banderson!" Rachel said simply and shoved her phone in my face.

I read the article on her phone.

"'Hot Singer Banderson To Take Indefinite Career Break'" I read out loud. I looked up at her. "Is this real?" I asked. I now understood her panic.

Banderson was a singer. And Rachel and I, to say the least, were fans. Not in the creepy bedroom poster shrine way or anything, but we could sing all his songs and knew some facts about him. Banderson's name was a stage name. The thing is, no one knew his real name. Not even the crazy die-hard obsessed fans. I think the mystery of him is what drew us all in. That and his voice was super dreamy. And his hair, oh, his hair. He had a mop-top of unruly, curly black hair. It was so nice. And he had the most stunning green eyes. They were mesmerizing. Rachel and I had gotten tickets to his New York shows every time he came, which was three times. He's an amazing performer.

"Indefinite!" Rachel repeated. "What if Banderson never sings again?"

I shrugged. "I wonder why?"

"This is awful! Fangirls everywhere must be going insane!" Rachel cried.

I understood how she felt. "Rach, just calm down. Maybe it's just a joke. He's probably not really stopping."

Rachel looked at me. She was almost crying. "Have you checked his Twitter this morning?" she asked sternly with hands on her hips.

"No, I just woke up. My phone isn't even on yet" I told her.

Rachel snatched back her phone and tapped the screen a few times before shoving it back in my face. On the screen was a tweet from Banderson, dating to an hour ago. The tweet was one word long and had a little text face.

_True. :\_

"See?" Rachel shouted. "It's true!"

I couldn't believe it. I was crushed. Banderson was always an inspiration for me. His songs were all written by him and were always so beautiful. I don't care if his sexuality is as known as his real name, I loved him and his music. And now it's indefinitely over? Woah.

* * *

The news shook us for a few days and I had Banderson's songs blasting in my apartment for a while. But after four days, I was okay and continued on in life. I mean, what kind of like would I be living if I depended on some singer's career? It's his life and now I'm living mine.

Phone in hand, I walked down the busy streets of New York. It was a warm day and I probably shouldn't, but I was going to get coffee anyways. I had an addiction, I'll admit.

I was halfway there and was distracted by a very interesting text conversation I was having with Mercedes.

"Uh, excuse me?" A person jumped in front of me.

I looked up. There stood a boy around my age, maybe a bit older. He had nice hazel eyes behind rectangular black glasses, thickly gelled back black hair, and wore a dorky looking outfit. I mean, yellow pants do not work with a shirt so red. He looked like he was on fire. And that bowtie that was yellow and orange striped... I would die before I left the house in that outfit. But on him, he looked... cute?

"I was wondering if you could help me" the boy said. "I'm not from around here and I'm kinda on my own, which is new. Can you tell me if there are any good coffee or donut shops around here?"

I smiled a bit. "What a coincidence! I was just on my way to get some coffee! You can join me, if you'd like."

The boy smiled. He had a nice smile. "Really? Thanks! I'm Blaine, by the way."

"Kurt" I shook his hand. So we walked to the coffee shop. It was a bit awkward, though. I didn't know what to say and he looked around often as if to see if anyone was following him. He seemed a bit paranoid. Maybe he was bullied when he was young too. Bullying makes one extra cautious. But you'd think that if he was bullied, he wouldn't dress like a traffic cone.

We arrived at the coffee shop five minutes later.

"Here it is" I said. "My favourite place for coffee."

"Looks neat" Blaine said.

We got in line. Because I was checking my phone, he was a step ahead of me and was ahead of me in line. I didn't care until it was his turn to order.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

I was surprised. "No, you don't have to, I'm fine."

Blaine smiled a bit. "No, I want to. You brought me here. What do you want?"

"Ummm a nonfat mocha" I finally said.

Blaine smiled then turned to the cashier. "I'll have a medium drip and a nonfat mocha for my friend."

Friend? I hope he was just saying that so the cashier wouldn't know he was buying some random person coffee. I've known him for like seven minutes. We're not friends.

We got our coffees and then I paused. I normally get my coffee to go. Do I stay or go?

"Do you have somewhere to be or do you want to sit?" Blaine asked quietly, his eyes darting to a free table for two.

I'd feel bad if I left and in all honestly, Blaine was cute and nice...

"Sure" I smiled and we sat down. "So you said you're not from here, where are you from then?"

"LA" Blaine answered slowly.

"What brings you to New York?" I sipped my coffee.

"Vacation" Blaine said.

"Neat. Have you been here before?"

"Several times" Blaine smiled. "I travel a lot."

"Lucky. What do you do?" I asked.

"Career wise? Nothing now. I'm sort of a free agent at the moment" Blaine said, fixing his glasses. "You?"

"Well, I work at Vogue" I said proudly.

"That's so cool! You're so fashionable, I should have guessed. I love you vest, by the way" Blaine grinned.

I was wearing a black vest with gold edges over a long sleeved light blue shirt.

"Thanks I said. I like your...bowtie" I finally said. I didn't want to lie and say I liked his shirt and pants because I didn't. And I guess with a different outfit the bowtie would be nice.

Blaine chuckled. "You think I dress weird, don't you?" He wasn't upset or mad, he was just amused.

"No, not weird..." I began.

"Just say it, Kurt. I dress weird. I know you're thinking it" he taunted with a smirk.

"No, I don't think you-"

"Say it. I'm not offended."

I bit my lip and finally said it. "Okay! Yes, I think you dress weird! I'm sorry, but you look like you're on fire! It clashes and it's so bright! There, I said it! I'm sorry!"

Blaine burst out laughing. "Thank you. I know I dress weird. It's not cookie-cutter male clothes. I guess that's why I like it."

"Sorry" I muttered. "But in your defence, your manage to pull it off pretty well. It wouldn't work on anyone else, but you got the whole nerd-chic thing going on with those glasses and the hair so it's fine."

"Coolbeans" Blaine smiled. Then his smile faded a bit and he leaned a bot closer. "Can I ask you something?"

"Okay" I said.

"Are you...gay?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Yup" I said. I wasn't offended that he asked.

Blaine smiled a bit at my answer. "Neat. I am too, by the way."

I raised an eyebrow. Well, that'd explain the attire.

We talked for another hour. We had finished our coffee and we still talked. We have a lot in common, aside from our sexuality. We both like music, enjoy watching dumb reality shows, and we're both allergic to cats. He's funny and sweet and with a small makeover, he could be really good looking. I'm not going to lie, I may have been developing a crush on this kid. And I think he liked me too because when we finally stood up to go, he hugged me and asked if I wanted to go to the movies tomorrow night. I said yes.

* * *

After two weeks, we still were hanging out. Only now it's called dating. Yes, I, Kurt Hummel, had a boyfriend. We've been on movie dates, walk in the park dates, coffee dates, cuddling as we laugh at dumb reality TV show dates, and home cooked meal dates. Since Blaine is from out of town, he's located in a hotel so we are at my apartment all of the time, which I am fine with. I know it's been two weeks but I think Blaine and I really have a chance. I feel like we're perfect for each other. It's a really great feeling that I can't explain. It's just...love.

"You can turn on the TV, if you want" I said walking in from the small kitchen.

Blaine nodded and picked up the remote, turning the TV on. Blaine was over just to chill. It was my day off, but it was raining so we were confined to my appartment.

We sat down on the couch and Blaine started flipping through channels.

"Ooh wait, go back!" I said as he passed over a celebrity gossip show that mentioned Lady Gaga.

"Ew, you like these rumour filled star shows?" Blaine scoffed, adjusting his glasses. "It's gossip."

"No, but I saw Lady Gaga and she's the only reason I want to watch it" I said. Blaine tossed me the remote with an eye roll. He stood up and walked to the huge shelves I have around my TV to inspect the large collection of books I own as I watched the TV. I focused on the TV.

"...Lady Gaga refused to comment on the issue and hasn't been seen since" the pretty TV host said to her fellow host.

"Speaking of haven't seen since, what ever happened to music sensation Banderson?" the male host said to the camera. "A few weeks ago, he seemingly dropped off the face of the planet after he declared hiatus."

"Oooh, Banderson! I love him! My friend and I are huge fans" I said outloud, eyes glued to the TV.

"Is this a good book?" Blaine asked, turning around to face me with a book in his hands.

A profile picture of Banderson appeared on the screen. And that's when I noticed it. I looked to Blaine, who was staring at me, waiting for my answer. The resemblance to Banderson was uncanny.

"Blaine, take off your glasses" I said.

Blaine did with a confused look.

I glanced back at the TV. Yes, Blaine looked exactly like Banderson, except Banderson's hair was wild and curly and Blaine's was slick and gelled back.

"You look exactly like Banderson" I exclaimed. "The singer, you know?"

Blaine fidgeted. "I know" he said.

"Banderson hasn't connected with any of his mangers" the female host said. "But he may have been spotted in New York, a source claims. Banderson, if you're out there, your fans miss you!" They showed another picture of a blurry figure wearing bright yellow pants with a bright red Tshirt walking on a street a few steps ahead of another figure, who was a bit taller and had short brown hair.

I gasped. That was us. We were on TV. Then I realized some thing. Blaine was Banderson. It all made sense. He liked travelling, has been to New York many times, wasn't working at the moment, lived in a hotel, like music, hated gossip shows... At first I was shocked that I never knew it. But then I was a bit upset. The person I'm in love with, Blaine, isn't real. I'm in love with a lie.

I felt tears in my eyes as I glanced up at Blaine. He had put his glasses back on and the book back on the shelf. His hands were in his pockets and he was awkwardly looking down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly.

"Kurt..." he began slowly. "I couldn't..."

I stood up a frowned at him. "So instead you feed me lies for two weeks?"

Blaine, or Banderson, should I say, sighed. I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"Just leave" I said and stormed off to the bathroom, the only room where I could lock him out.

"Kurt! Kurt, wait!" he called and tried to follow me, but I clicked the lock.

"Kurt" Blaine said, knocking on the door. "Please let me explain."

"Go away, Blaine. Or if that is your name, I don't know" I said from the other side of the door. I was just so upset.

"It is my name! My name is Blaine Anderson, which is shortened to my stage name, Banderson" Blaine said.

Blaine Anderson. It just then occurred to me that I never did know Blaine's last name. So that was Banderson's real name. I wonder how many people knew that.

"I never lied to you, Kurt. Everything I said to you was true. Everything, I swear" Blaine continued.

I was quiet, wondering what else he'd say. Did he really tell the truth the whole time?

"Just please come out. I'll answer any questions you have."

So I decided to do it. I unlocked the door and opened it. I tried to keep my composure and seem upset. He looked upset and a bit relieved when I came out.

We walked to the couch in silence and sat down.

"So you are Banderson, then?" I asked.

"The one and only" Blaine offered a small smile, which I didn't return.

"Why are you in New York?" I asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Like I said, I've never been here by myself and every time I come, it's for a quick show then I'm back on the road. So I planned to come, tour a bit, then go elsewhere for a vacation. That's why I'm on hiatus. So I can travel and be normal."

"So you're leaving? When?" I asked.

"Ten days ago" Blaine smiled again. "I wasn't planning on staying in New York for two weeks. It was just going to be for a couple of days."

"Why'd you stay?"

"I met you" he admitted. "I dunno, I just felt like we really connected. I really like you Kurt and I couldn't force myself to leave. It wouldn't be fair to you and I'd hate myself for leaving such an awesome, beautiful, nice guy."

I felt myself blush a bit. "So what was your plan? Pretend I didn't find out, what would have happened?"

"I would have told you eventually" Blaine said. "I just wanted to make sure you liked me for me first. That was my fear, that I'd tell you and you'd only like me for Banderson and not for Blaine Anderson."

"I do like you for you!" I said. "Yes, I like Banderson, but I love Blaine!"

"Really?" Blaine asked, wide eyes.

"Yes!"

Blaine leaned forward and hugged me. "I'm sorry" he said as he hugged me. "I didn't mean for you to be mad or upset. I really, really like you, Kurt."

"Thank you" I said. I pulled out of his embrace and looked him in the eye. Wait a minute... "Why are your eyes hazel? Banderson has green eyes, or was that all photoshop?"

Blaine chuckled. "You are a fan, woah. I wear contacts. I actually need these glasses, it's not just part of the disguise like my hair gel. I figured the change in colour would trick people."

"I like the hazel eyes better" I said.

Blaine smiled. "So are we good? I don't want to lose you, Kurt, so tell me now."

"We're good" I said, hugging him.

He grinned. "Oh, one more thing I forgot to say. Another reason I went on hiatus was because I needed some song inspiration." He grabbed my hands and squeezed them. "I think I found some."

I smiled. "I have one more thing to add too. Eventually you'll have to meet my friend Rachel and I'm warning you now, she'll probably scream, hug you, then faint."

Blaine laughed. "Banderson can handle it."

* * *

**A/N**

**So that was the first one. Click next down there for the other one :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**And here is the second AU Famous!Klaine fic I wrote.**

* * *

Pulling my suitcase behind me, I walked quickly through the train cars to the very last one. I opened the door. Darn, it was almost full. There was a seat empty, though, which was good.

Keeping my head low and trying to attract as little attention as possible, I walked to the empty seat, put my bag up in the storage, and sat down.

There was another person next to me. It was a boy about my age. He had styled brown hair that looked so soft. He had headphones in and was reading a book. I saw him look at me when I sat down. He stared at me for a minute before quickly averting his eyes. I pulled out my phone and sighed. I had awful signal. Darn, there goes my plan of amusing myself for the trip.

I looked at the people around me. Luckily, they were either old or busy. The youngest person was the kid next to me and he didn't seem to know who I was, which was good.

I'm a singer. Three hit albums, no big deal. Normally I'm attacked by fans or followed by paparazzi, but I think I managed to get away freely. I don't mind the fans that much though. Yes, some of them are creepy and rude and do they really need to spam my Twitter? But some are sweet and nice and I love hearing how I changed their lives. I'm just doing what I love and making music so the fact that I save lives and stop self-harm and stuff is great. That's what inspires me to do what I do. Not the money or fame or anything. It's a fans who support me and love me.

The kid next to me shifted and accidentally elbowed me.

"Oh, sorry" he said, looking up.

"It's okay. I'll try not to cry too hard" I joked.

He stared at me with wide eyes.

"I'm kidding" I said. "It's okay."

"S-sorry. I'm Kurt" he said, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Banderson" I said, using my stage name.

"Banderson?" Kurt repeated with a skeptical look. He took out his left earbud so he could hear me better.

"Yup" I said.

"Were your parents drunk?" he asked with a small smirk. Then he shook his head. "Sorry, that was mean."

I laughed. "You're sassy. And actually, it's a stage name."

"Stage name? Are you a performer?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. I'm a singer" I said. Not to sound cocky, but I've never run into a teenager who didn't know who I was. It was weird and oddly refreshing.

"Oooh, what do you sing?"

"Um, songs" I answered with a smile.

"Really? A singer singing songs? Is this some kind of revolution or something?" Kurt said sarcastically.

I laughed again. "I'm a trendsetter."

"I see. But really, what do you sing?" Kurt asked. "Please don't say screamo or something."

"No, no, I'm more pop ballads. I can't really explain it" I said. I'm quite simple. Usually it's just me with a guitar or a classy band singing a simple love song. There's no light show or fancy dancing or lip syncing.

"Like singer-songwriter?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah!" I said. "That's the exact category I'm found in on iTunes."

"You're on iTunes?"

"I am."

"So are you, like, famous?" Kurt asked, looking very amused and a bit impressed.

"I guess so, yeah. I tour around and stuff" I said.

"Hmmm. Neat. I've never heard of you though."

"Just watch the music video channels. I'm all over that" I said. It's true. One day in a hotel I was watching the music video TV channel and in one hour, I saw myself twice. It was weird.

"Cool" Kurt nodded, fiddling with his loose earbud.

"So where are you headed?" I asked casually.

"I dunno. I just get on these trains and see where it takes me" Kurt said.

"Really?" I was surprised.

Kurt laughed. "No! I'm just kidding! Wow, I can't believe I tricked you."

"You said it so casually. You'd make a good actor" I said.

"Really? You think so? I do like to act. I was Officer Krupke in my school's production of West Side Story."

"Why weren't you Tony?" I asked. "He's the lead."

"I'm aware. But I was deemed 'too feminine' and my voice was 'too high'. Plus, my best friend played Maria and she said she would have felt weird kissing me. Oh, the perks of being gay" Kurt said. I couldn't tell if he was joking or sarcastic or was actually upset.

"You're gay?" I asked. I had a suspicion but I've met lots of feminine guys.

"Yup" Kurt said, looking down.

"Can you keep a secret?" I blurted and kind of regretted it.

Kurt looked over. "Sure."

"I'm gay too" I admitted. "But you can't tell anyone."

"Oh. You haven't come out yet?"

"Well, my family and friends know, but my fans don't" I explained. "You see, I was advised to pretend to be straight so I could appeal to the female demographic. Not that I don't have male fans, but it's the 'fangirls' or something who really do the work."

"You're hiding who you really are?" Kurt asked. "To make money?" He sounded disappointed.

"Well when you put it like that..." I said. When he said it like that, I felt disappointed in myself. I was so eager to make a name for myself and make music that I went along with anything. But this random boy next to me suddenly made me see how awful that was.

"You're right" I heard myself say. "I guess I never really saw a problem with it because I was too blinded by the fame. But you're right. As soon as I'm back to work, I'll come clean."

"You owe it to your fans" Kurt said.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Kurt" I said.

"No problem" Kurt said.

"So, um, you never told me where you're going" I said. The train we were going on was headed to a small town called Lima.

"I'm going to visit my dad" Kurt said. "You?"

"That sounds nice. I'm actually going to visit my relatives too. My grandparents, who I haven't seen in a while."

"Cool" Kurt said with a smile. He had a nice smile. The way his nose crinkled up and you couldn't see his teeth when he smiled. It was adorable, really.

"I like your hair, by the way" Kurt said, glancing up at my hair, which was in my natural dark curls.

"My hair? It's a mess" I shrugged. I haven't had time to get it cut.

"A hot mess" Kurt replied then blushed and looked away.

I smirked but he didn't see. "Thanks. So... read any good books lately?" I'm always travelling so I read a lot.

Kurt smiled at me. "Actually, this one I'm reading now is awesome!" he held up the cover of the book that he was reading and started talking about it in detail. I don't know who said his voice was too high because I think it's gorgeous. I could listen to it all day.

* * *

It felt like I was talking to myself at some points. We had so much in common. We discussed books, movies, people, funny things that happened when we were little kids. It was so cool to talk to someone new. It's common for someone like me to have issues meeting new people. It's hard to know who's real and who is just a poser. But Kurt, Kurt is real. And funny.

After an hour, our conversations reach an awkward break.

"Is there a bathroom on this thing?" Kurt asked, looking down the cart.

"Yeah, there's near the door" I said, pointing.

"Cool, thanks. I'll be right back" Kurt said. He pulled his earbud out and set his book and his iPod aside so he could stand up. He left and suddenly I felt strangely sad and lonely.

It was also quiet. None of the other people in the cart said anything. That's when a I heard music. It was really, really faint and I'm surprised I heard it, but I did. Looking over, I saw Kurt's iPod on the seat. He must have left his music on. Curious, I picked up his iPod and stuck in an earbud. I almost screamed at what I heard. I heard me. I clicked the center button on his Shuffle and the cover of my second album appeared. Kurt knew me. I clicked the MENU button and a list of albums came up. I was shocked to find out that Kurt had all of my albums as well as every song I was featured on.

I was in shock. My hands were shaking, that's how much I was shocked. Kurt lied to me. He said he'd never heard of me but he was listening to my songs. For this whole trip he had me thinking he was different. All he is was a clever fan who now knows some of my secrets. Darn, my publicist would kill me if she knew.

I turned off his music and put his iPod back on his seat. I can't believe it. He really was a good actor. But the fact that I was slightly impressed was hidden by my anger. Here I was thinking I made a new friend who liked me for me and not for the fact that I'm famous. And it was all fake.

Kurt came back a few minutes later.

"I'm back. Man, that was a tight bathroom. Nothing makes one feel fatter than a place like that" he said cheerfully.

I didn't reply. Part of me wanted to ask him why he lied but part of me said he didn't deserve to explain.

Kurt sighed and looked out the window. "It's weird how the train is moving and the trees whizz by but the sun seems to follow us."

Again, I didn't reply.

That's when Kurt noticed my silence. He looked over. "What, cat got your tongue?"

I looked at him. He sat there, looking genuinely concerned, and I couldn't help thinking that he was just acting again.

"You lied to me" I finally said slowly.

Kurt sighed. "Okay, my boots aren't real, I got them at a thrift shop. They were super cheap and they look real, right, so I bought them and-"

"No, that's not what I meant" I stopped him.

He looked at me and waited for me to speak.

"You said you didn't know who I was. You made it seem like I was just another random person to you. You lied. You know exactly who I am" I said, stuttering a few times.

Kurt looked at me and I saw a hint of remorse in his beautiful blue-green eyes. "How did you find out?"

"When you went to the bathroom, you left your music on and I could hear it, so I went to turn it off for you but then I saw what you were listening to. You have all my songs" I sighed.

Kurt didn't speak. I didn't blame him; what would he say to that?

"You lied" I finished, and frowned.

"Sorry" he finally said. "I'm sorry. You came and sat down and I was just so shocked that someone like you would be sitting next to someone like me. I knew that if I acted like a crazy fan, you wouldn't want to talk to me so I pretended to not know you."

I paused. He was right. If he had said he knew me and I knew he was a fan, I probably wouldn't have engaged in such a long conversation. And I surely wouldn't have told him some of the things I did. But that doesn't change the fact that he lied. But on the other hand, I really connected with him and that was great. I can't just ignore that.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean for you to be hurt" Kurt added. "I was gonna casually mention it at the end, like just before we parted, I would have been like 'oh, by the way, I knew who you were all along' and just left."

I almost smiled. That would have been pretty amusing.

"We'd never cross paths again so I didn't think of the consequences" Kurt said. He sighed sadly. "And don't think that you can't trust me just because I'm a fan. If that's what you're worried about, I won't say anything, I swear."

I sighed. "Thanks" I said. "Besides, without you, I'd still be pretended to be straight. And you were really, really fun talk to."

Kurt smiled. "Like I said, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you...on one condition" I added with a smirk.

Kurt nodded at me.

"Sometime before I leave Lima, you let me take you to a movie" I said.

"Like a...?" Kurt looked surprised.

"Date? Yeah. If that's alright" I smiled.

Kurt gave a shy smile. "You're okay dating a crazy fan?"

"You're not crazy, you're interesting. And yes, I am, because for the majority of this trip, you weren't a fan, you were a friend" I said. "And Kurt-the-friend is who I wanna date."

Kurt smiled. "Okay, deal. But do you by any change have another name? Banderson is still kinda funny."

I laughed and held out my hand. "Hey, I'm Blaine Anderson."

* * *

A/N

And now you've read them both! So which one did you like better? What were your favourite parts? :) Lemmie know because I'm very interested. These were fun to write.

Anyway, that's it.

Check out my Glee blog just take out the {dot} and use a real dot

gleerificnewsstop{dot}wordpress{dot}com


End file.
